


Monkies in a Banana Boat

by BlackAngel001



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Silly, use of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel001/pseuds/BlackAngel001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Danny go shopping for their weekend together, when Danno shows off his singing skills.  Of course it doesn't stop there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkies in a Banana Boat

Because Hawaii 5-0 took cases at practically any time and those cases could last for any amount of time, basic house needs like groceries were put off until another time. This usually resulted in little or no edible food in the respective houses of each team member. Of course, Kono and Chin had family willing to feed them. Steve did...well, Danny wasn't sure  _what_  Steve did when he had no food, no groceries, and no time to get any. Probably dug up roots to go with his hand caught fish.

As for Danny, he tried to have his daughter's favorites before she came over, but this particular weekend found that wasn't the case because of a case. Danny, however, didn't dispair-he and Grace could have fun grovery shopping. They turned it into a game, using covert skills even Steve would be impressed with to aquire their various targets: jelly, bread (no peanut butter because Grace was allergic), chocolate ice cream, just to name a few. Once the basket was nearly full of all essential (and non essential) items, they walked slowly down the aisles.

"Can you think of anything else, Gracie," Danny asked.

Grace tapped a finger against her chin as she considered. "Bananna's," she said decisively.

Danny nodded. "Bananna's for the monkey. Can't believe I forgot that important thing!"

Grace giggled at her father's dramatic theatrics. As they got closer to the produce section, Danny began to tap his palms against the cart handle in a beat.

"Dayo, dayo. Daylight come and me wanna go home," he sang quietly so only those near him could hear, which meant Grace.

They were nearly to the banannas.

"Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch," Danny continued to sing. "Daylight come and me wanna go home."

Grace giggled harder with each line, laughed outright when Danny picked up different bunches of banannas.

"A beautiful bunch, a ripe bananna." Danny held up a group of the yellow fruit for Grace's inspection and approval, which he got. He spotted an employee nearby, watching them with amusement, although it was tempered with confusion.

"Come Mr. Tally man, tally me bananna," Danny sang over to him. Grace laughed.

Food paid for, bagged, and ready to go to Danny's apartment, father and daughter headed off.

They put their prizes away and then ate some of it. Grace giggled in rememberance as she peeled a bananna at her dad's earlier silliness.

"Danno, do you have that song," she asked, taking a final bite of one of her favorite fruit.

"Yes, I sure do." Danny found the appropriate CD, put it in, and picked out the right track.

Steve, Chin, Kono, and even Kamekona arrived at Danny's apartment in the early afternoon knowing he had Grace (basically the only reason Kona went with them), and wanting to take the two with them to the beach and a bar-b-que later at Steve's house. Steve used his key to let them in, but they all stopped to stare.

In the middle of the small living room was Grace and Danny dancing, if you could call it that, waving their arms and singing along with the lyrics. At the 'six foot, seven foot' part, they would get as low as possible before going up, and Danny would pick up Grace, giving her a little toss in the air at the last 'bunch.'

The little group watched them for a second, no idea if they should stay or come back. Danny noticed them, gave them a little wave in invitation.

"You don't like Hawaiian music, but you'll listen to this? Really," Steve called over the music, disbelief coloring his voice.

Kamekona went and joined in, figuring since the little princess and her haole stickler of nothing fun (that Kona had seen) father were doing it, why not? Grace laughed and clapped her hands in approval as Kona started to hula.

Kono looked at the three, then at her cousin and bosss. With a shrug and grin she danced her way over. The song started to play again.

Steve crossed his arms and watched. They all looked ridiculous. He could understand Grace doing it (she was a kid after all), Danny too (he was a kid's father), and even Kamekona (he was just an overgrown kid). Kono? Not so much.

He glanced at Chin, who was looking at Steve.

"They look ridiculous," Chin said, echoing Steve's earlier thoughts.

"Yeah," nodded Steve.

The two watched the group a little bit more.

"I'm not dancing," Chin said suddenly, without moving his eyes.

"Well, I'm not singing," Steve countered, his own gaze still on the laughing quartet.

They shared a look with each other before going to join the others.


End file.
